


I Hate That I Love You

by BlueBlurSpeedster



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot With Porn, Smut, Sonadow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBlurSpeedster/pseuds/BlueBlurSpeedster
Summary: Sonic and Shadow both have their differences. They both have their weaknesses, their downfalls, and they both have their likes and dislikes. Shadow is never fond of Sonic in any matter, but when he starts to see the patterns and how much this blue hedgehog means to him, he wants nothing more than to love and protect him with all his life. Will Sonic start to see that too?Read and find out.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	1. If You Only Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A little thing you should know about me, my name’s Emily and Sonadow is specifically my favorite ship. Next chapter will be on the way! :)

Sparks flew as a particular cobalt blue furred hedgehog raced past, spin dashing and smashing multiple badniks as they each appeared. Sonic had heard from the news how a man in an egg shaped mobile planned to destroy the city, and even have his evil robot army conquer the entire universe. He knew all too well this was Eggman's doing, and he definitely wasn't showing mercy this time. Sonic struggled to catch his breath, continuing to fight off each robot off one by one, but each hit would only cause more to multiply, and Sonic knew he couldn't fight them all off on his own. He was tired to the brink of exhaustion, and his breaths were becoming staggered.

"Getting tired yet Sonic?" A voice said, causing the blue hedgehog to look up.

"Ha, you wish Eggman!" Sonic replied, forcing himself back up in a fighting stance.

"Face it Sonic, you'll never be able to destroy all my robots on your own! It's clear your destined to fail." The evil genius smirked, which the hedgehog below him gave off a nasty glare.

"I've beat you countless times Eggman, this battle isn't any different! Just watch me!" The hedgehog replied in his normal cocky tone, before accelerating meters into the air, spin dashing downwards and obliterating even more robots. The blue blur grinned at his success, only to be caught off guard when he was suddenly brought down by dozens more, preventing him from attacking. Sonic struggled as he tried to release from their tight hold, but it only brought a helpless squeak out of him.

Eggman chuckled, watching how more and more of his army piled on top of the hedgehog. 

Sonic slowly lifted up, using the last of his strength to free himself from the cluster of robots as he sent a powerful roundhouse kick towards them, smashing each one into a million pieces. He clambered to his knees, dusting himself off all while managing to give a weak grin shakily rising to his feet.

"Heh, its gonna take a whole lot more than that to bring down the fastest thing alive...!" Sonic coughed, with that same grin on his face.

Eggman only smirked, pointing in front of him.

"Oh but I'm afraid you haven't won yet Sonic!" The doctor grinned.

Sonic turned his head in confusion before realizing what Eggman meant. Thousands, and thousands of more robots stalked towards him, slowly swarming the hedgehog where he stood. The blue hero stood his ground once again, clenching his fists. He had enough of Eggman's tricks and schemes, and he was about to put an end to it. He fought them off once again, using his anger as an advantage but with each hit he made he was slowly becoming weaker, and losing energy by the minute. He collapsed to the ground, completely tired out as he watched the army of robots move even closer, enclosing him all around.

He was running out of time, and he needed help.

_Fast_.

He quickly tapped a button on his communicator, calling the first someone that came to his mind. Sonic said a silent prayer, hoping that the dark furred hedgehog would get his call. A grunt was heard on the other end, and he knew then that he had answered.

"Yes..?" A voice groaned, clearly uninterested in talking to the hero.

"Shadow! Oh thank chaos! It's me Sonic. Look I don't have a whole lot of time, but I need your help! Eggman has me beat this time... I'm surrounded.. please come!" Sonic begged.

"Hmm, and why should this be my problem?" The ebony replied.

"Shadow, for once in your life, stop being so vain and help me! I'm in a life or death situation here!" Sonic wailed.

"All right, all right! Calm down, where are you?" Shadow questioned.

"Town square, but hurry! They've got me!-" Suddenly, the line was cut off and Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Sonic...? Sonic..!?" The hedgehog desperately called his name, hoping to reach him, but received no answer.

The dark hedgehog slammed his fist down on the table, shutting his eyes in anger.

"Dammit, that Faker's gonna get himself killed! Urgh... why am I always the one having to save your ass Sonic?" Shadow huffed, before skating off to town square.

Loud cackling erupted once more as Sonic lifted his head, scowling at the evil genius. 

"Surrender Sonic! They have you cornered, and you have nowhere to run! Hahahaha!" Eggman laughed.

"I'll NEVER surrender to you egghead.. AH!-" Sonic was cut silent when a robot stepped hard on the back of his right leg, sending intense jolts of pain through the hedgehog's body. More evil laughter arose, and wails and whimpers escaped from the poor hedgehog's lips, as he was slowly being crushed to death.

Suddenly ears twitched, and he could hear the familiar sound of Shadow's rocket shoes blasting straight towards him. He turned his head in relief to see him, the Ultimate Lifeform, in all his beauty.

"Shadow!" Sonic grinned when seeing his face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Shadow ran full speed over to Sonic, throwing several violent punches towards the robots, sending them flying and off the blue blur.

"Shadow! You made it!" Sonic smiled as Shadow grabbed his hand, helping him up.

Shadow smirked, crossing his arms.

"And you thought I wouldn't?" 

"Well.. for you.. that's pretty debatable." Sonic shrugged grinning, which caused the ebony to shoot him a menacing glare. 

Sonic's grin faltered when he noticed the changed look on his rival's face. 

"Uh! I mean... of course you would! I mean why wouldn't you? Yeah... that's what I meant haha." Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Hmph, whatever Faker." Shadow scoffed.

A loud blast was heard from behind them, and both hedgehogs turned around to find multiple robots firing at them.

Shadow growled, baring his teeth.

"Stand back hedgehog, I don't want you to get hurt." Shadow eyed Sonic intensely.

"Uh okay Shadow.." Sonic stepped back, knowing not to question him.

Shadow raised both of his hands in front of his face, preparing to launch an attack.

"Chaos..."

"BLAST!" Shadow exclaimed, releasing the powerful force from inside himself that annihilated each and every thing, that was in it's path.

NOOO!!!" Eggman screeched in horror.

Sonic shielded his face with his hands, peeking out with one eye. He watched in amazement at how Eggman's army of robots were completely demolished, and how Eggman blasted off into the sky. A large cloud of smoke had formed after the mild destruction the Ultimate Lifeform had just caused.

"That takes care of that." The ebony dusted himself off before turning his attention back to his rival, entrancing the blue hedgehog with those alluring, ruby red eyes.

"W-wow... I never knew you could do that.." Sonic was appalled, with at loss for words.

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." Shadow chuckled at the hero's expression.

"That was SO COOL! Chaos Shads, you gotta teach me how to do that, I mean that was just.. INCREDIBLE!" Sonic's eyes lit up with surprise.

Shadow grinned.

"In time hedgehog, but I wouldn't count on it." Said Shadow.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sonic quirked an eyebrow. 

"Doesn't matter." Shadow replied bitterly.

Sonic scoffed, turning his back towards the broody hedgehog. 

_He knew this was expected coming from Shadow, but chaos! That hedgehog could be real stubborn sometimes._

Things only got worse when Eggman suddenly reappeared from behind them, the both ecstatic to witness a large metal robot, heading towards them. 

"Did you really think I was done with you yet Sonic? I haven't even introduced you to my latest creation!" Eggman grinned, with a sinister smirk.

Sonic stared daggers at the evil doctor, before turning to Shadow who was also enraged by Eggman's appearance. 

"Again with the robots egghead? You just don't know when to give up do you?" Sonic grimaced.

"You're correct Sonic, indeed I don't. METAL BOT ATTACK!" The doctor commanded.

"Don't worry Shadow, I've got this." Sonic implied, preparing to launch at the gigantic hunk of metal.

"FAKER DON’T!" Shadow warned, but Sonic was already in the air preparing to land a direct hit on the robot, but before he could he was taken aback by a huge metallic arm. The hero's eyes widened, the great force from the arm then collided with Sonic's chest, and sent him flying backwards.

"AHHH!" Sonic yelped while in mid air. 

"YOU IDIOT!" Shadow hissed, watching as the blue hero landed roughly into a wall. Sonic squeezed his eyes shut, groaning in pain slowly sliding down the wall, his body hitting the ground with a hard thud.

Shadow grit his teeth, sending a chaos spear towards the robot, instantly destroying it. He sped over to the blue hero, glaring down at him. 

"Why don't you ever listen to me instead of doing things your way all the time!? What were you thinking!?" Shadow's eyes narrowed at him as Sonic slowly opened his eyes, to look back at the coal furred hedgehog. His cold stare boring into Sonic's eyes sending chills down his spine.

"Woah, woah! Easy there Shads!" Sonic stood up on his feet, putting his hands up in defense.

Shadow's glare still remained on him, slightly frightening the blue hedgehog. Everything's fine Shadow!" Sonic reassured, making a 360 turn all the way around to prove his point, showing off his arms and legs.

"See? Not a single bone broken! I'm fine!" 

"You still could have been seriously hurt Faker, and I'm not responsible for your injuries." Shadow replied in a rather harsh tone.

"What does it matter to you anyway? Since when did you ever care about my existence!?" Sonic scowled, placing his hands on his hips.

"SINCE ALWAYS SONIC! Just because we're rivals doesn't mean I'm just going to let you get killed! Do you really think I'm that heartless!?" Shadow snarled.

Sonic's eyes widened, it was the first time he had heard Shadow say his actual name. 

"Well I dunno? Ever since we met you've always been a stick in the mud! I thought you'd never change! Can you blame me?" Sonic spat.

"Hmph." Shadow grunted, folding his arms and looking away.

Sonic's ears flattened against his head, as he looked down, turning away from him.

Shadow’s ears twitched at the sound of Sonic’s  
griping and complaining.

"Urgh... come on! Sonic wailed, struggling to take a step forward without stumbling over, while limping around on his right leg. 

Shadow turned his attention over to the weak but beat up hedgehog, struggling to walk with an injured leg. He sighed, before slowly making his way over to the hero. Making no comment he lifted him up, holding him in his arms like his weight didn't in the least bit affect him. Sonic's cheeks heated up, startled and flabbergasted at Shadow's kind gesture of carrying him.

_Maybe he really wasn't that heartless after all._

Shadow looked down at the flustered hedgehog in his arms, with no expression before taking off on his rocket shoes.

"Hey wait, where are we going?" Sonic questioned, hoping that his question didn't make the ebony even more irritated than he already was.

Shadow made a slight grunt in response.

"I'm taking you to my house, just until your leg gets better." Shadow responded. 

Sonic made no reply, enjoying the ride as the wind blew through his bright blue fur.

_He had to admit, he was grateful for Shadow carrying him, it felt good being off his feet for a little while, especially with the battle he had gone through earlier. If Shadow had never arrived, he may not have even survived. He glanced up at the ebony, admiring him from the close view he had of him. He didn't know why, but something about Shadow captivated him. Whether it was the way his bright red eyes glowed in the dark, or his contemplative personality, or the way he looked when he smirked. Shadow didn't smile often, if anything it was rare but when he did, boy did the whole world light up every time._

_If you only knew..._ Sonic thought, but his thoughts were soon interrupted when Shadow caught the blue hero staring at him. He looked down at the blue ball of fur, seeming to get lost in those emerald green eyes of his, his eyes softened staring down at him. Sonic stared back, his cheeks beginning to heat up, again as he quickly looked away towards the ground, embarrassed. Shadow turned his attention back to the path in front of him, a small smile edging it's way onto his muzzle. He shook his head, erasing the image of Sonic laying peacefully in his arms out of his mind. 

He couldn't have Sonic know he had made him soft deep down, he could never, even though he was tempted to tell him how he really felt one day. The two hedgehogs soon arrived at their destination, the older of the two carrying his younger counterpart inside the small home. He gently laid Sonic down on the sofa, propping a pillow for his head to lay on. 

"Would you like anything?" Shadow asked him calmly.

Sonic coughed, struggling to provide a response.

Shadow stared at him, somewhat feeling bad for the younger one when he looked at the wounds, and bruises on his body. 

"Just some water." Sonic replied, leaning back further for his head to fully reach the soft cushion of the pillow. 

Shadow nodded, walking to the kitchen and pulling out a large glass from out of the cupboards. He filled it up about halfway, before shutting the faucet off and returning back to his rival. 

"Here." Shadow handed him the glass.

"Thanks Shads." Sonic smiled, grabbing the glass from Shadow's hand, and taking a big sip of the refreshing substance. 

"Sure... whatever." Shadow replied, looking over to the side.

Sonic quickly drank the rest of the cool liquid and set the glass down on the medium sized coffee table that was in the center of Shadow's dining room. Shadow raised an eyebrow, staring at the empty glass on the table.

_Faker must've been pretty thirsty..._ He thought.

"Well that was fast. Do you want anything else? Like something to eat?" Said Shadow, collecting the glass from the table and putting it in the sink. 

"Uh yeah.. if you wouldn't mind. Do you have any chili dogs?" Sonic questioned.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I suppose. What would you like on it?”

"Hahaha, oh Shadow.. just make me a normal chili dog! But with ketchup and mustard of course." Sonic replied, propping his feet on the table.

"Very well, I will prepare you a chili dog. Meanwhile just watch TV or something, but don't move you understand?" Shadow glanced at him sternly.

"Trust me Shads if I could, I would. Ya got nothing to worry about!" Sonic waved him off, picking up the remote and surfing through the channels. 

"Hmph, I'm keeping my eye on you hedgehog." Shadow narrowed his eyes, opening the fridge and collecting the items he needed. 

_Shadow was used to his rival's reckless behavior._

_Ever since the defeat of Black Doom, he and Sonic had been more closer than ever. He found it quite surprising how Sonic had convinced him to do more things, and participate in activities with his friends such as games, and parties, which he would've never guessed it would lead up to a close friendship between them. There were times where he couldn't simply stand being so close to his blue rival, or let alone tolerate his big ego, or his overall cheerful and outgoing personality. Even he could never understand how this hedgehog could remain happy, even through all the hard tragedies they had to face._

_But there were also times where he appreciated the other's company greatly. Unlike anyone else, Sonic made him feel valued, like he had an actual purpose in life. People always judged him for what he did, they saw him as a weapon, and hated him for his past._

_But not Sonic._

_Sonic would always be there for him, no matter the circumstances. Whether it was something that upset him, or when he thought of Maria, or even if he just needed someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, he was there._

_Sonic was always there, and he never understood why._

_Why him?_

_Why was it always him that he talked to the most? That he hung out with?_

"Erm, Shadow? Are you okay? You seemed a little zoned out there.." Said Sonic, bringing the ebony out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah, uh.. sorry." Shadow shook his head, suddenly remembering what he planned to do in the first place.

Once the chili dog was fully made, he set it on a small plate, and walked over to Sonic who seemed to be lost in some sort of series he was watching.

"Your food is ready, eat it before it gets cold." Shadow placed the plate in front of him, before walking away. 

"Thanks Shadow." Sonic winked at him, to which Shadow nodded walking over to one of the recliners, and sitting down.

Sonic licked his lips hungrily, instantly gobbling up the whole thing. Shadow rose an eyebrow, a small smirk formed onto his muzzle but was well hidden. Even he could admit that his rival looked rather cute when he was eating, especially when he was hungry. Shadow snuck another glance at Sonic from the corner of his eye, raising an eye ridge when he heard a small gagging sound coming from the hedgehog. 

"Hey, hey! Slow down! You're gonna choke!" Shadow warned him.

But it was too late, Sonic was coughing up a storm. Being quick on instinct, Shadow dashed behind him, wrapping his arms around Sonic's torso. Attempting to lodge the object out, he placed pressure onto Sonic's abdomen, repeating this about several times. Almost immediately, the chewed up piece of chili dog was spat out and Sonic fell backwards onto the sofa in exhaustion.

"Are you all right, Faker?" Shadow sat next to him, his bright red eyes full of worry.

"Yeah... yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You saved me.. thanks Shadow." Sonic grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Well.. it's not the first time. You have to be more careful hedgehog, I'm almost afraid to let you leave because of how clumsy you are!" Shadow folded his arms.

Sonic looked down sadly at the ground.

"Look, you have to start taking better care of yourself. I'm not always gonna be here to tend to your wounds, you have to learn." Shadow sighed, moving off of the couch.

"You do realize I'm the hero of Mobius right? I put my life in danger all the time! I'm a hero! I can certainly take care of myself!" Sonic protested.

"I refuse to carry this conversation any further. I'm leaving you here for the night, and that's final. Now get some rest, you need to build up your strength and you are far too weak right now. You can sleep in my room if you'd like." Said Shadow, turning off the kitchen lights.

"But what about you? Where are you gonna sleep?" Sonic looked around the room in confusion.

"I'll sleep on the sofa, it's fine you are welcome to sleep in my room I don't mind. With the amount of injuries you have, you need somewhere very comfortable. Now come, can you walk?" Shadow questioned.

"Yeah... but I'll have to limp." Sonic replied.

"That's fine, just be careful and follow me." Said Shadow, leading Sonic down the long hallway.

Sonic stepped inside Shadow's room, taking a quick glance around.

"Wow.. your room is huge! And very... you.." Sonic admitted, the familiar pattern of red and black catching his eye.

Shadow let out a light chuckle.

"Well thank you, I prefer it this way. Anyway, goodnight Faker, get some rest now." Shadow eyed him briefly for a moment, to let him know that he was being serious.

Sonic only nodded, assuring him.

When Shadow was about to leave, he felt a rough tug on his arm. Shadow quickly turned around, only to be caught off guard when he felt Sonic's warm body come in contact with his. Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow, pulling him in for a quick and warm hug. Shadow blushed, not knowing how to react but gently patted Sonic's back, lightly returning the hug.

Sonic pulled away, his cheeks turning into a rosy pink.

"Uh... sorry... I-I just wanted to thank you for... everything today..." Sonic stammered, brushing a hand through his quills. Something that Sonic often did a lot when he was nervous, which Shadow again thought was cute.

"Yeah... sure. Goodnight." Shadow replied, walking out of the room and shutting the door.

Sonic sighed, quickly hopping into bed and pulling the black and red covers over him. He stared up at the ceiling, his arms behind his head.

_If you only knew Shadow... If only you knew.._

Shadow laid on the sofa on his back, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression.

_Why didn't I return that hug, I had him right there... why am I such a coward?  
_

_I can't really be feeling this way for him.. can I?_

_No. What are you thinking Shadow? You're the Ultimate Lifeform you don't do love._

_But... could it really be so bad? Could it really be that I'm falling for him?_

Shadow sighed turning over onto his side. 

_For heavens sake Sonic, why do you have to be so complicated?_

Shadow shook his thoughts from his head, shutting his eyes and forcing himself to sleep.

_If you only knew Sonic...._

He thought before letting sleep wash over him.


	2. Just Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I apologize for this chapter taking so long to come out, so much has happened lately, and also summer is here! Which is good news because it means I’ll have time to write many more chapters. I’m sorry that this chapter is a little short, but the next one will be longer! Also, the virus is still around so stay safe out there!

As morning approached, Shadow simply just stayed asleep, not wanting to do anything but rest considering how tired he was from yesterday. His sleep was soon disrupted however, when he heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen.

 _Just fucking great_ , he thought before groaning and getting off of the sofa. The first thing he noticed when he walked in, was pots and pans scattered about on the floor, along with a blue hedgehog staring nervously at him. Sonic stood next to the counter in an awkward stance, not wanting to be seriously ratted out this early in the morning.

“Heyyy— Shadow! You’re.. awake!” He said with a sheepish smile.

“And I see you’re up and about as well. What were you doing in here, hedgehog?” Said Shadow, eyeing him rather suspiciously. Sonic only bit his lip, and reached down to pick up all of the dishes he had knocked down, placing them back in the cabinets.

 _Chaos, does he have to look at me like that every time?_ Sonic thought, Shadow’s cold and blankness stare sending chills down his spine.

While Sonic was picking up the items, the Ultimate Lifeform couldn’t help but stare at a blue rear in particular, his eyes practically peeled on the sight displayed before him. But it didn’t last for long, and the dark hedgehog immediately drew his attention away, cursing himself for even looking at his rival like that. As Sonic was finished putting everything away, he turned back towards the broody hedgehog.

...”I was just— uh... attempting to cook breakfast,” he replied to his question. Shadow only rolled his eyes at this, not surprised in the least.

“Well next time learn to do it without making so much racket,” Shadow said, walking over to look at what the speedster had made. Surprisingly it looked good from what he could tell, but if he knew one thing about Sonic it was that he wasn’t one to cook. “How’d you manage to do this?” Shadow added, curious to how his rival had made bacon and eggs all on his own.

“Well, y’know... the internet always comes in handy whenever ya need it,” Sonic chuckled, waving him off like it was no big deal.

“ I see.” Shadow replied, suddenly taking a bite of what Sonic had made. He was quite surprised. It tasted way better than what he had expected. “It’s good,” he told him truthfully, as he put the fork down and made his way towards the living area. He didn’t need to eat much considering he was the Ultimate Lifeform after all.

Sonic ate his breakfast and followed Shadow. His leg was starting to heal, unlike the day before where he could only limp. Shadow eyed him as the blue hedgehog came to join him, noticing the speedster was doing better.

“Your leg, is it-“

“Huh? Oh, yeah! It was really only a small injury,” Said Sonic, cutting Shadow off. The dark hedgehog only gave a hum in response, though he was glad to see his rival getting better. The blue hero sat down beside him on the couch, facing him. “Hey, uh... listen. I just wanna thank ya for saving my ass out there yesterday and letting me stay here, it’s actually quite nice coming from you,” Sonic grinned, slightly elbowing Shadow in the side. The Ultimate Lifeform frowned at him, facing away. This hedgehog was just always too typical. And even though he appreciated the gratitude, he still wasn’t going to let himself get attached to him. He refused.

“Whatever, don’t get used to it,” he said, in his normal, deep voice. He didn’t bother to look at the hero. That cocky grin Sonic always had on his face was too annoying for him. Sonic was well used to the way Shadow acted, especially towards him. The blue hedgehog wanted to form a connection with him. A friendship. But he knew that was most likely going to be hard. Sonic thought the two of them were friends already, so why was Shadow acting this way?

“Shadow... are we friends..?” Sonic questioned, genuinely curious to know what his rival saw him as. Shadow’s ears perked up at the question. It was definitely odd to hear the blue hedgehog ask this all of a sudden. But for some reason, it also made him angry. Angry that his rival had asked such a thing. He would _never_ become friends with that cocky, arrogant hedgehog he called his rival. It would be the death of him. After awhile of silence, the ebony hedgehog finally answered.

“What we have isn’t exactly classified as this so called friendship of yours, Faker. We are nothing more than acquaintances, and that’s all we’ll ever be. Understand?” Shadow clarified, making direct eye contact with the blue hero. Sonic was a bit taken aback by this. Almost hurt. He knew in a sense this would be Shadow’s reaction, but acquaintances? After everything they had been through? He had to be out of his mind. Sonic stood, his green eyes narrowing at him.

“Oh really, huh? So is that what you see us as? You know, you’d think someone would change after so many years.. but it turns out, you’re just the same as ever. You’ll never change!” Sonic yelled in fury, in which this immediately caught Shadow’s attention. His eyes widened. He didn’t expect for the blue hero to get easily offended over that statement.

“Faker.. I—“

“No, just don’t say another word to me Shadow! You’ve done enough, I’m outta here,” And with that, the azure colored hedgehog made his exit, slamming the door behind him. He couldn’t believe this after every adventure they went on, Shadow only saw them as nothing more than rivals. Not even as friends. What was he doing there anyway? He didn’t belong there, if anything he was just a nuisance to the dark hedgehog. He only stayed there for one night, but even so Shadow was generous to him. And now this..? The nerve of him.

Shadow watched as the blue hedgehog left, his expression going from apathetic to shocked. Perhaps maybe Sonic was right, he was still the same. He didn’t mean to harm the other’s feelings, but regardless he had to tell him the truth. Even then though, to see the blue hero as upset as he was, made him feel guilty. _Acquaintances, the hell were you thinking Shadow? You are friends with him, why try to hide it? Now you’ve made him upset. You screwed up. Maria would look down on you in shame.._

 _He doesn’t know yet, and it shall remain that way forever._ Shadow thought, wanting to completely brush his feelings underneath the rug. If only that were possible..

The Ultimate Lifeform decided to talk to one of his closest friends about this, which was Rouge. Hopefully she would have some good advice on what he could do about this situation.

As Sonic was heading on his way home, he soon got a phone call, which appeared to be from Tails. The blue hedgehog immediately answered it despite his ruined mood, figuring it was something important or that his brother wanted to know where he was. “Tails?” Said Sonic, wanting to make sure it was him. “Yes, it’s me Sonic. I don’t know where you’ve been, but I’ve been trying to reach you! Did you have your phone on silent or something?” He answered.

“Oh uh.. I guess so, sorry about that buddy. Anyway, what’s up?”

“I need you to come home right away big bro. I think Eggman’s up to something and it doesn’t look good,” Tails replied. Sonic held his head in aggravation. He was already in a sour mood as it is, and now his archnemesis was up to something else? Just his luck. The blue hero could never catch a break when it came to the evil doctor, and at times it drove him complete nuts.

“Alright, alright, I’m heading there now. Will be there in about a second.” Said Sonic, hanging up the phone before speeding towards his brother’s house. Walking in, he wasn’t surprised to see his friend rapidly typing on his laptop. The two-tailed fox turned his head to see his brother had walked in. “Oh good, you’re here! I need you to see this,” He said, as the blue hero walked towards him to look at the computer screen. The fox then pulled out some papers that he had printed out, placing them in front of Sonic for him to see. “I’ve managed to hack into Eggman’s personal files, and this is what I found. At first I was confused when I first looked at it, but now that I see it more clearly I can make more depth of it now.”

  
Sonic just nodded his head as the fox rambled on about something, trying to pick up where his brother was going with this. His ears suddenly perked up at a specific word Tails had mentioned, and his heart immediately skipped a beat.

  
“So as you can see, Eggman is working on trying to use a specific kind of power to boot up his newest creation. And from what I can tell, it appears he’s aiming towards yours and Shadow’s super forms to do it.”

Sonic felt like his stomach was doing flips.

”You’re serious..? He wants to drain me and Shadow of our super forms..!? For what reason?” Sonic was starting to sweat bullets.

”World abomination, Sonic. You know this, we’ve fought him for years. Which is why we have to be prepared for his attack. I know you can do it! How many times have we beaten him?” Said Tails, reminding him of all the times they had come out of a battle successfully. 

”I guess you have a point.. still though, we can’t ever underestimate him Tails, we have no idea what we’re heading into,” Sonic replied, starting to get second thoughts about this “so called” plan Eggman was plotting. Tails frowned at him, not failing to notice his brother’s rather off-put behavior. Typically whenever it came to something like this, Sonic wouldn’t give any second thoughts about it being a hero and all; but now it seemed as if he was doubting himself. 

“Sonic... are you feeling okay? You’re not acting like yourself.” He said.

Sonic sighed. He wasn’t going to tell him why he was acting like this, so instead he made up a lie that would seem pretty believable. 

“What are you talkin’ bout, lil’ bro? I’m fine! Just a little tired, I’m going to take a nap,” Sonic replied with a nervous grin, before heading towards the bedroom. Maybe this is what he needed after all, just a break from worrying and being angry at Shadow. He didn’t know why he cared so much. In ways it seemed like both hedgehogs were close, but in others they were the complete opposite from each other. And as crazy as it was to admit, Sonic did miss hanging out with Shadow. He missed the competitive races, the constant back and forth taunting and playful banter, and just the nice talks they had in general.

Sonic eventually took a nap like he said he would, setting his worries to the side and allowing himself to forget about the drama for now. Maybe he and Shadow could both settle their differences before long, and become close like the way it used to be.

Maybe even _closer_. 


End file.
